rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Streetwannabes
The Streetwannabes, also known as the Sharks, is a street gang appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Background 'History' The gang is headed by an unnamed leader who appears in the events of GTA Vice City. He was later killed by Tommy Vercetti on the orders of Ricardo Diaz for stealing three percent of Diaz's profit from him. The gang is mostly located in the northeast portion of Vice City, mostly on Prawn Island and in north Vice Point. '1984' In the events of GTA Vice City Stories, they manage a large number of drugs, smuggling, robbery and extortion businesses that Victor Vance later takes over. They continued to attack Victor until he took all their businesses, often hunting him down in their Gang Ranchers and trying to destroy his empire sites in the city. They can be seen wearing bright coloured shirts, light brown or grey pants and berets. '1986' The gang can be found on Prawn Island and around the North Point Mall in GTA Vice City, but show no threat to any other gang in the city. They can be seen driving Gang Burritos, a modified version of a Burrito. Its said that they are mostly involved in smuggling and drug trafficking. They are the main enemies of the Bikers and can be seen getting back at them for losing territory, like stealing Mitch Baker's motorcycle and storing it in a garage in Downtown. Their leader betrayes Ricardo Diaz early on in the game and steals 3% of his money. In response, Diaz sends Tommy Vercetti to follow their leader to the place that he's storing the money, then has Tommy kill him later on. They arn't seen much in missions after this. Even though Tommy and Lance Vance killed their leader, they don't show any hostility towards the player. They will attack the player if the player attacks them. Behaviour The Sharks tend to congregate and move in groups. They can be seen walking the streets or driving their vehicles. In GTA Vice City, the Sharks arn't ordinarily hostile towards Tommy Vercetti, only attacking him in self-defense. However, the gang will attack the player if the player harms a member of the gang or is caught carjacking a member from his vehicle. Sharks patrolling Prawn Island may attack or be attacked by the Vercetti Gang if spotted near the InterGlobal Films studio. The Sharks are in frequently in conflict with the Patrol Invest Group over turf, so gunfights between the two parties are not uncommon. The police will react when gun battles occur. The officers will pursue and kill Sharks gang members in the same manner as they do with other gang members and street criminals. The player can obtain a "Good Citizen Bonus" by helping the officer beat down the fleeing gang member, although the player must be careful as the fleeing gang member or other members in the area will attack the player. Also, the player must be careful, as the player will recieve a wanted level of one star if the player attacks or kills the officer. Trivia *The gang will only use the Scorpion if the player attacks their business. *Some other gangs in Vice City are also listed as the Streetwannabes according to the game's statistics. Some gangs include the Fort Baxter Military, GIGN Agents from 'All Hands On Deck', Forelli Family members, and the bodyguards of the counterfieting synidicate in 'Hit the Courier.' *All gangsters in GTA Vice City Stories use the same skin model, but with different colors. Mission Appearances GTA Vice City Stories *Leap and Bound *Farewell to Arms GTA Vice City *The Chase *Phnom Penh '86 *Supply & Demand *Naval Engagement *Loose Ends *Hog Tied Gallery Streetwannabes leader 1.jpg|Sharks leader from Phnom Penh '86. Streetwannabes 1.png|Another view of the gang in GTA Vice City. Category:Gangs